Pokemon: Sun, Moon & Stars
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: In the recently developed Asu Region, a young, spunky girl named Luna begins her Pokemon journey. Along the way, she'll meet new friends, see Pokemon she never knew existed, and cross paths with the frightening Team Matter. Will Luna be able to live up to her famed father's name, complete her Pokedex and take the Pokemon League Challenge, all while fighting underground criminals?


******Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokemon.**

******Note****: **This story is meant to half-emulate a Pokemon game of my own vision; Pokemon Sun, Moon & Stars. The kids, Solace and Luna, are meant to be the protagonists of these games. In the spirit of this being a written story, not a game in itself, our protagonist Luna will gain human companions and there will be several other elements of said story.

**Chapter One: A Journey Begins**

"Pika..." A small voice could be heard, but Luna's eyes remained closed. There was a slight pressure on her bed that leaped onto the floor and she could here another 'pika', but further away. "Pika...Chuuuuuu!"

Luna was soundly awoken by the simultaneous screams and the bright flashing that filled the whole room. For a moment she was blinded, but she regained her sight in time to see her brother Solace in the bed across the room, their Pikachu looking blankly at him, his cheeks still sparking from the jolt. She could smell the charred fabric of his now blackened nightcloths.

"What time is it?" he asked dazedly. Suddenly panicking, Luna grabbed her alarm clock, which had failed to go off once again.

"It's 8:30!" she screamed and scrambled out of bed and to the closet to grab the first thing of hers she saw. In moments she was out of her nightcloths and into a dark blue shirt with a full moon and a pack of Mightyana howling to it, a pair of blue jeans, her sneakers and a bandana with a Pokeball design.

"What?" Solace yelled and nearly fell out of his own bed in haste. He rushed into the bathroom the moment they were out the bedroom door. Luna ran so fast down the stairs she nearly tripped and fell. She veered from her course only to grab a new blue backpack from the couch.

"Mom, Dad!" she yelled, barging into the kitchen where her parents were. "Why didn't you wake us up earlier? Pine and Logan'll be waiting!"

"We tried five times and each time you both said 'five more minutes'." her mom said. She looked a fair bit like her mother, both with pale skin, red hair and green eyes, save for the scruffiness of her hair which she got from her father. Luna remembered being younger, when her mother would often try to tame it to no avail. It was in a spiky ponytail.

"Well we didn't mean it!" Solace said, huffing downstairs clean of any soot. In contrast to herself, he looked more like their father, a bit of a darker skin-tone, brown eyes and hair, but on the neater side like their mother. He was waring a red jacket with an orange shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, his sneakers, and the red and white Pokemon hat that had been their father's when he had gone on his own journey as a boy. His backpack was red.

"The lab is two blocks away, guys. Literally walking distance." their dad said. Luna and Solace's father was a celebrated veterinary trainer himself, now the gym leader of a nearby city. The twins had grown up playing with his Pokemon, and both had a passion for it. Today was a special day – the beginning of his children's Pokemon journeys, so naturally he'd closed the gym for the day.

"This is so exciting!" Luna beamed. "I can't wait!"

Solace, calm as he was, was just as excited. "Dad, did you feel like this when you started your journey?"

He smiled when Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder and nuzzled him. "It was all I thought about from the moment I turned ten. You two will have a blast on your journeys."

"Lets go now!" Luna shouted.

"Hold it, Luna." said their mother, placing delicious-smelling plates laden with bacon, egg and toast on the table. "We don't need to get going for twenty minutes, so we're eating before we go."

"Mom!" the twins moaned.

"Don't 'mom' me." she said quickly before turning to her husband. "How's the gym going, Red?".

"Well, I'm sure any challengers must be annoyed by the inconvenience, but the gym trainers were sure happy for the day off. Oh, that reminds me, kids; Terry and Jack say good luck on your quests." He smirked. Another thing Solace and Luna did an awful lot as kids was visit their father's gym. Terry and Jack were two of the first trainers who worked at the gym, and they both adored their leader's kids.

"Are we going to have to battle you dad?" Solace asked.

"If you plan on taking the Pokemon League Challenge." he said, "I'll be looking forward to it if it happens." Pikachu chirped happily and Red chuckled. "You like that idea, boy?" he asked, scratching his Pokemon's chin.

After breakfast, they finally set out. "I'll beat'cha there, Sol!" Luna chirped and bolted down the block.

"Wait up!" Solace called and ran after her, leaving their parents strolling behind.

Red sighed in amusement. "Misty, who dose she remind you of."

"Yeah, well, Sol seems like he'll end up being the strong silent type like you were." Misty smirked. "Hopfully he won't try to live at Mt. Silver like you did."

"I was training." he retorted, nudging her playfully. "I'm glade I retired from traveling, though. The Asu Region is nice."

Luna was the first to arrive, with Solace close behind her. The lab was fairly small as Professor Pine usually kept a very clean lab. She was fairly young-looking with short, neat brown hair and soft brown eyes behind her glasses.

Professor Pine looked at the glass sliding doors in surprise and looked to her watch and back again, as though she was surprised to see them at this time. Another boy, Logan, was already there. As their parents caught up, Pine opened the door. Professor Pine was the granddaughter of an older couple who ran a Pokemon Day Care, and was probably the only Pokemon Professor that actuality studied Pokemon's own genetics. She looked at the glass sliding doors in surprise and looked to her watch and back again, as though she was surprised to see them at this time. Another boy, Logan, was already there. As their parents caught up, Pine opened the door.

"Is everything okay, Professor?" Red asked.

"Yes, but...Well I wasn't really expecting them until later. Well, no matter, lets go." she said, showing the four of them in. The lab's walls were lined with book shelves, a couple of tables, a large computer and several doors.

"Hey, Sol." Logan smirked. Logan was Solace's best friend. He had rather scruffy black hair and bright brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, a green jacket, beige pants, a dark green backpack and white shoes. He was hear to get his first Pokemon, too.

"Hey, Logan." he returned. Despite being her brother's best friend, Logan and Luna were barley acquaintances, their relationship set as distant as a result of having met when both were still in the 'cooties' stage.

"Solace, Luna and Logan." Professor Pine started, showing them over to a table with three screens behind them. There were three white and red balls that were nestled in small indents in the table. If one looked closer, the small indents each had a line coming from it, going into one of the three screens. Those screens light up to reveal pictures. The screen to the right was blue and had a picture of a blue bird, the center screen was red with what looked like an orange cat, and the left was green with a picture of a green and brown dog. "These are Pokeballs, and in them are three Pokemon; the grass Pokemon Sproutail, the fire Pokemon Emew, and the water Pokemon Bubblark. You can each pick one for yourself to take on your journeys."

"Me first! Me first!" Luna beamed, now too excited to contain herself.

"Lady's first." Solace shrugged. "Logan, you can chose second. I don't really care which one I get, as long as we get to be as close as Dad is with Pikachu."

"Thanks, man." Logan smiled.

Luna's heart was pounding. She was the first to chose her Pokemon. She knew which one she wanted, and the placed her hand on a Pokeball...

* * *

A unique way to start off a Pokemon game, yeah? Review.


End file.
